


Blackout

by xLoveMx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, TW: Violence, tw: abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Belle's warning words were still ringing in her ears, but Wendy had told her not to worry. Peter would never hurt her, not physically at least. Of course his words could  h u r t  more than anything he could ever do to her with his hands, or so she had thought, but she knew he wasn't himself when he was drunk and all she had to so was to get him to lay down and sleep it off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Something that was based on a headcanon a friend and I talked about. It´s rather dark so read at your own risk.

Wendy had always believed in the good in people. It had always been her best and worst trait at the same time. Even Peter Pan couldn't be entirely bad, Wendy believed in him despite the things he had done to her and to other people. Maybe it had been wishful thinking, the thought of having reached that part of him she knew was there, hidden somewhere deep inside, the part that loved her even if he would never use the word  l o  v e  himself, Wendy couldn't tell.

 All she knew was that Belle had called her up in the middle of the night, telling her they had found him wandering in the streets, drunk, and yelling at everyone who came close to him. Of course Wendy had noticed that the bed was empty. She was a light sleeper so the moment he had gotten up and left the room she had been wide awake.  Still, she hadn't made a move to stop him, because she had known it wouldn't be of any use. When Peter was restless he had to roam, it had been that way in Neverland, and things hadn't changed, except for the fact that Storybrooke was much smaller than Neverland and that a simple walk, or whatever it was he had done all by himself, wasn't  e n o u g h  anymore.

Belle's warning words were still ringing in her ears, but Wendy had told her not to worry. Peter would never hurt her, not physically at least. Of course his words could  h u r t  more than anything he could ever do to her with his hands, or so she had thought, but she knew he wasn't himself when he was drunk and all she had to so was to get him to lay down and sleep it off.

There's  the sound of a key being pushed into the lock now, or the attempt to do just that, and Wendy sighs before making her way over to open the door for him. He looks  w r e c k e d , more than usual, there's a wild look in his eyes, one Wendy hasn't seen in a while, and she can tell that something is different.  Something about the way he slams the door shut and pushes past her, almost knocking her off her feet.

"Peter." she says, with a sigh, taking after him. It's just a name, his name, and yet it had always managed to catch his attention whenever she had used it, had managed to calm him down better than any reasoning she could have done with him. Today is different though. Later Wendy can't even remember if she had said anything to upset him further or if the alcohol had simply taken its toll on him. The only thing she hears are the  p o i s o n o u s  words coming from his mouth, blaming her for his misery and for bewitching the heart he thought he had buried so deep down that nobody could ever find it. It's not the first time she hears those words and Wendy briefly thinks about telling him that she didn't do anything, that love wasn't something you could just blame on someone, and that the heart isn't so easily changed, but then she feels his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back until she hits the wall.

 Her self preservation instincts don't even get the chance to kick in before the punch is coming at her and almost knocks her down to the ground, the sound of her jaw cracking almost like a  g u n s h o t  in her ears. The pain comes just a moment later and the scream gets stuck in Wendy's throat when she tastes the blood, feeling it dripping down from the corner of her lips. Her body is trying to work against the pain while her mind is trying to process the thought that peter is actually hurting her. It's the alcohol, obviously, because even during his worst times, when his mood had been horrible, he had never hurt her, though that's not helping her right now.

The next punch hits her just a moment later and she can feel her ribs  s h a t t e r i n g  under his sheer force he uses, knocking the air out of her lungs. Wendy gasps for air, a string of barely audible words falling from her lips before she's being grabbed by her night shirt and whirled around.

She remembers the way her head hits the ground with a loud bang, sending her into a downward spiral of pain and dizziness. She can't move. It's like her body refuses any command her brain is desperately trying to come up with. There's more pain then, a kick maybe, Wendy can't really tell anymore, before she hears a  s c r e a m . The voice is familiar, one she had heard not an hour ago, and someone comes into view, but Wendy's vision is too blurred to make out who it could be. The pain becomes almost unbearable the moment she feels herself being moved just the tiniest bit, the blood coloring her white night shirt  r e d .

"P-Peter?"

There's a sob then, Wendy  c a n ' t  t e l l  whether it’s her own or the coming from the person who's holding her. There's noises and more screaming then, but the last thing Wendy hears before everything goes black is Belle's voice, begging her to stay awake.


End file.
